Seven years lost
by weird little writer
Summary: When Hermione Granger woke up three days ago, the last thing she remember was the war. She would be fine with that...had it been the next day, but it's seven years, and she has no memory of the last seven years. AU story following Deathly Hallows. Follows the story line of the movie, not the books. Dramione in later chapters. Rated T for implied themes and mild language


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters, nor do I claim to. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Author's Note: This is my first ever Harry Potter story. I just recently got reintroduced to the series. If the characters seem OOC, I'm sorry. They might seem OOC in this first chapter, especially Hermione, because I am trying to set up the story but it shouldn't last long. Please bare with me.**

* * *

It was seven and a half years after the battle. After they had won. After they had lost so much. So many loved ones.

Hermione had no trouble remembering the war. She recalled the events like it was yesterday, mostly because for her, it was yesterday. She had no recollection of the last seven and a half years. The last thing she remembered was the battle.

" _Draco." She heard Narcissa Malfoy call her son, and looked around the crowd to find the pale blond's face._

 _All eyes were on him as he stepped forward, slowly. His father seemed pleased, if that's what you could call that._

 _Draco stopped when he was next to Hermione, though he was still a good distance away._

 _Lucius looked at his son, a frown deep set._

 _Draco looked behind him at all the other students. His head told him to go join his parents, but his heart told him to stay right where he was and fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters._

" _Draco, come." Lucius ordered, reminding Hermione of someone calling a dog._

 _She saw Draco swallow, a look of despair on his face. It felt like hours passed, waiting to see what Draco would do, but in reality it was only half a minute._

" _No." Draco said hoarsely before clearing his throat._

" _Draco." His father was utterly shocked._

" _No." He repeated louder this time. "I won't join you."_

 _Hermione's breath caught, she could barely believe it._

The memory of Draco deciding to stand against Voldemort and the Death Eaters replayed in Hermione's mind and had been since she awoken nearly an hour ago.

This was the third day that she couldn't remember anything. She could have sworn when she woke up three days ago that it was the day after the battle, but she looked at the desk calendar on her bedside table and it had said that it was the fourteenth of November...2005.

At first Hermione thought it was all some cruel, sick joke, but after finding Harry and talking to him she found out that it really was 2005.

At first, Hermione was confused. She had so many questions, so Harry offered to sit down with her and talk to her. They went to a coffeehouse and sat at a table near a window.

Harry sat across from her and looked at her.

There was a moment of silence between them before Harry spoke.

"You can ask me your questions." His tone was gentle, knowing that she was probably confused beyond belief.

Hermione nodded slightly and took a deep breath. "The last thing I remember is the battle. Right after the battle."

Harry nodded, waiting for the question.

"But when I woke up…" Hermione trailed off, looking out the window at the passerbys.

"It was seven and a half years later." Harry finished for her and she nodded.

"I have so many questions, but I don't know what to ask first." Hermione admitted in a soft tone.

"What one troubles you the most?" Harry asked her.

Hermione took another breath and looked at her left hand where a ring resided. "Am I married?"

The question seemed to make Harry uncomfortable.

Hermione looked up at him and noticed. "What is it?"

"That question is best left unanswered for right now." Harry stood up, setting his cup on the table.

Hermione frowned at him. "What?" The sound of her own voice so fragile upset Hermione deeply.

"I should go now." Harry said in a rushed tone, giving her an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, Mione, but soon everything with make sense.

And with that, he left her sitting in the coffeehouse confused and upset.

* * *

 **So how did I do? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know in a review...**


End file.
